


Donde yace el corazón de un vampiro

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Series: Lazos y sangre [5]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Para Zero los sentimientos hacia su joven protegido ahora eran muy diferentes, una vez el anhelo había despertado en él. Y tras años conteniéndose, ya no había manera de negarlo.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: Lazos y sangre [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653157
Kudos: 10





	Donde yace el corazón de un vampiro

**Author's Note:**

> Y y estamos en el 5° OS de la serie Lazos y sangre.
> 
> Con esto nos queda solo un OS para el final de la serie, ah. Este OS a diferencia de los demás está enfocado desde el punto de vista de Zero.

En medio de aquella noche y a través de los inmensos jardines de la Academia Cross, el purasangre Kiryû Zero buscaba a su joven protegido: Kuran Kaname. El rostro del vampiro reflejaba cierta preocupación la cual comenzaba a transformarse en frustración al no hallar rastros del joven, el cual había desaparecido hacía un par de horas sin dejar rastros, luego de una incómoda situación.

Aquella noche se suponía que fuese la inauguración de la Academia que habría de iniciar la convivencia entre vampiros y humanos. Esto era un importante paso en la convivencia que Zero anhelaba desde hacía tanto. Y por ello, había precedido junto al Director de la Academia: Cross Kaien, aquel nocturno evento de celebración.

Durante aquella celebración cazadores y nobles vampiros habían sido invitados por iguales. Así que fue natural que su joven protegido le acompañase como muestra del apoyo del reconocido clan de cazadores Kuran. Sin embargo, si había algo que Zero no esperó es que los ojos de todos los presentes se posaran con más interés del que a Zero le hubiese gustado en Kaname.

Zero sabía que Kaname llamaba la atención. De un chiquillo de mirada curiosa y tímida, Kaname se había convertido en un adolescente de diecisiete años, de aire elegante y distinguido al cual era inevitable no admirar e incluso anhelar. Y justo aquello era algo que Zero encontraba desagradable. En especial, cuando recordaba las miradas que Kaname recibía incluso desde que era un chiquillo.

Nadie debería ver a Kaname así. Nadie debería anhelarle de aquella manera. Y aun así, osaban desear a su protegido e insinuar posibles alianzas matrimoniales entre su Kaname y jóvenes nobles.

Aquella idea había hecho arder una gélida furia dentro de él. Mas, no fue capaz de replicar nada cuando Kaname fue arrastrado por otro cazador, y Zero se vio atrapado entre insinuaciones y propuestas acerca de su propio futuro, puesto que un purasangre como él debería pensar en la continuidad de su linaje y quizá contemplar la unión con alguna poderosa sangrepura. Mas, aquello no era algo que le interesase a Zero.

A Zero no podía interesarle ninguna de aquellas cosas cuando desde hacía mucho él ya tenía a alguien: un joven que le cautivó con su curiosidad desde que era un chiquillo y que desde el instante en el cual Zero probó su sangre, este pudo comprender sus verdaderos sentimientos. Así al principio no lo hubiese creído posible, cuando escuchaba las confesiones amorosas de su pequeño protegido hacia él, considerándolas un mero enamoramiento infantil, ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, cuando el anhelo había despertado en él. Y tras años conteniéndose, ya no había manera de negarlo.

Con una tenue sonrisa nostálgica, Zero rememoró el chiquillo de grandes ojos borgoña que fue una vez Kaname, para luego tornarse un tanto aliviado al llegar cerca de unos rosales blancos y allí encontrar a su protegido, quien contemplaba las rosas.

Zero se acercó silenciosamente, aunque tenía la certeza de que Kaname ya se había percatado de su presencia.

—Kaname —llamó al adolescente quien no alzó su mirada hacia él como le hubiese gustado, sino que permaneció contemplando los rosales con una mirada indescifrable.

Cierta emoción turbia cruzó su semblante. No le gustaba que Kaname le tratase de aquella manera.

—Kaname, estaba preocupado por ti —dijo Zero acercándose al adolescente cuya expresión se tornó ligeramente arrepentida.

—Lo siento, Zero-san. Yo solo necesitaba unos momentos de tranquilidad. La situación de allí fue algo inesperada —aseguró el adolescente deslizando los dedos de su mano derecha con suavidad sobre las rosas.

—Lo imagino. Y en realidad yo tampoco esperé que sucediese una propuesta de esa clase —dijo Zero acercándose al adolescente y posando su mano en su hombro, sintiéndole tensarse ligeramente ante su toque—. Al parecer te has convertido en un joven sumamente atractivo y lleno de cualidades, al cual es inevitable no mirar con atención.

Zero se percató de cómo las mejillas del adolescente se arrebolaron por un fugaz segundo mientras seguía con la vista fija en las rosas, aunque este no perdió su compostura, sin tornarse tan avergonzado como en el pasado. Definitivamente su Kaname ya no era ningún chiquillo.

—Yo no deseo que ninguno de ellos me mire de esa manera. Solo existe una persona que me gustaría que me anhelara —musitó Kaname con dejo de pena, el cual se desvaneció enseguida al por fin alzar su mirada hacia el purasangre—. Además, si parecen desear a alguien, es a ti, Zero-san.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó Zero fingiendo ignorancia de las palabras de Kaname.

—También escuché lo que hablaron de ti, Zero-san. Mencionaron acerca de la continuidad de tu linaje. Después de todo, como purasangre necesitas pensar en esas cosas—dijo Kaname con cierta amargura.

—La continuidad de mi linaje... —Zero enarcó una ceja pareciendo sopesar su respuesta y la tristeza que el adolescente buscaba disimular, decidió confesar parte de aquello que había guardado durante tanto—: No tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas, Kaname-kun. Porque yo ya tengo a alguien y nunca podría traicionarle de esa manera.

Los ojos de Kaname se abrieron desmesuradamente, viéndose afectado ante aquella respuesta.

—¿A alguien Zero-san? No sabía que Zero-san ya tenía a alguien —musitó Kaname intentando mantener su compostura, aunque Zero se percató de la desilución que se hizo presente en el adolescente.

Zero deseó hablar y calmar al adolescente. Sin embargo, repentinamente Kaname siseó y un aroma embriagante golpeó a Zero.

Especiada y fuerte. Con un toque de sutileza elegante. Aquel era el aroma de la sangre de Kaname.

Con su mirada refulgiendo en carmesí por un fugaz momento, Zero se percató de que Kaname se había pinchado con una de las rosas blancas y ahora de uno de sus dedos escurría sangre.

—Kaname —Zero pronunció aquel nombre con preocupación, sintiéndose tentado por aquel aroma.

—Lo siento, Zero-san. No es nada. Yo... —Kaname intentó esconder su dedo siendo consciente de lo que podría causar en un vampiro, mas en un movimiento inesperado, Zero se acercó a Kaname y asió su mano herida—. ¿Zero-san? —la mirada de Kaname reflejó confusión.

Kaname tragó saliva. Sus labios se entreabieron pareciendo a punto de hablar, pero sin hacerlo. Y en el instante en el cual Zero atrajo aquella mano hacia sí y llevó aquel dedo a su boca, Kaname dejó escapar un jadeo.

—Zero-san... —Kaname contuvo el aliento cuando la lengua del vampiro trazó el pinchazo sangriento, degustando su sangre para seguidamente, chupar aquel dedo con suavidad sin apartar en ningún momento los ojos del adolescente.

La mirada de Zero se tornó completamente carmesí y sintió a Kaname estremecerse mientras el sabor de la sangre de Kaname estallaba en su boca.

Kaname era un cazador. Sabía lo que significaba que un vampiro bebiera su sangre. Mas, en Kaname no había temor o repudio sino únicamente un profundo anhelo. Y en el instante en el cual Zero liberó a Kaname, este apartó de golpe la mano del vampiro, relamiéndose los labios como si sintiese la boca reseca. Y Zero no pudo evitar sentirse tentado por aquella acción.

—¿Zero-san... por qué hizo eso? —inquirió Kaname con curiosidad y el rostro ardiendo ligeramente a pesar de que buscaba mantenerse como el adolescente elegante y perfectamente educado en el que se había venido convirtiendo.

Y ante aquello, Zero no pudo evitar que su expresión se suavizara con cierta ternura cuando habló:

—Kaname, ¿sabes lo que significa dar tu sangre voluntariamente a un vampiro, ¿no? —inquirió Zero acercándose al adolescente quien asintió—. Y, recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que solo a mí ofrecerías tu sangre, ¿no? —Cierta vergüenza fugaz se plasmó en Kaname, aunque en seguida fue reemplazada por un dejo de tristeza cuando negó.

—Eran solo tonterías infantiles, Zero-san. Ya entendí que no tiene sentido pensar en cosas que no pueden ser a pesar de lo quise creer. 

—¿Y quién te dijo que son cosas que no pueden ser? —replicó Zero desconcertando a Kaname.

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando, Zero-san.

Zero llevó su mano a la mejilla del adolescente, acariciando con su pulgar aquella cálida piel.

—Kaname, mi joven protegido —comenzó a hablar con un dejo de afecto—, no tienes que preocuparte porque encuentre a alguien más, porque la única persona que me interesa está ahora frente a mí.

—¿Eso es cierto, Zero-san? —cuestionó Kaname pareciendo temeroso de que el purasangre estuviese jugando con él.

—Yo nunca me mentiría, Kaname —aseguró Zero con vehemencia—. He sabido tus sentimientos desde hace mucho, sin embargo, nunca los consideré hasta que en algún momento mis propios sentimientos cambiaron. Pero no estuve dispuesto a hacértelos saber hasta que fuese el momento adecuado. Hasta que fueses el joven fuerte e inteligente que eres hoy en día y que en un futuro, podrá convertirse en el único compañero de un purasangre como yo.

Ante sus palabras algo en la mirada de Kaname se agitó. Y este se acercó a Zero mientras su mano asía la del purasangre que había estado en su mejilla.

—¿Estás seguro, Zero-san? Porque no es correcto jugar con los sentimientos de un joven que te ha vivido admirando y anhelando durante años. Y mucho menos, cuando este es un cazador —dijo Kaname con un dejo de sorna aunque en su tono había algo un tanto oscuro.

Y aquello en lugar de molestar o inquietar a Zero, le complació. Su joven protegido se convertiría en alguien muy peligroso y posesivo en el futuro. Y aquella idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

—Si alguna vez falto a mi palabra, yo mismo me sacaré el corazón y lo pondré en tus manos —dijo Zero delineando la boca de Kaname.

Y cuando el adolescente sacó su lengua para lamer el dedo que yacía en su labio inferior, el control de Zero colapsó ante la tentación.

Zero atrajo a Kaname hacia sí, besándole con el hambre contenida durante tanto tiempo, sintiendo al joven estremecerse y corresponder un tanto torpe a su beso pero con pasión. Y cuando por fin abandonó la boca de Kaname y contempló los rojos labios del adolescente, aquel fuerte sentir dentro de Zero se acrecentó.

—Más te vale entonces que no faltes a tu palabra, Zero-san. O tu corazón yacerá en mis manos —advirtió Kaname con suavidad.

Zero miró a los ojos del adolescente que le contemplaban con afecto e intensidad, dejando escapar un sonido de diversión ante la amenaza y sintiéndose al mismo tiempo satisfecho de su protegido.

—En realidad, desde hace mucho mi corazón yace en tus manos —corrigió Zero.

Y con un nuevo beso, Zero selló la promesa que habría de unir a un vampiro y a un joven cazador que se había convertido en su protegido, que le había anhelado y admirado durante tanto y el cual se había convertido en el único capaz de conmover profundamente y poseer el corazón de un purasangre.


End file.
